My Only Wish
by Bella-munie
Summary: Sakura haruno menghilang dari sekolahnya dan sekarang ia bahkan menghilang dari sahabat baiknya, Naruto Uzumaki.. semua itu karena ia ingin mencari seseorang...


**~~ Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ~~**

**But this fic is Mine ~~**

**My Only Wish**

Seorang pria setengah baya sedang mengabsen anak anak murid dikelasnya.

" Takihisa... Marisuma... Haruno... " saat nama Haruno dipanggil tak ada satupun murid yang bersuara.

" jadi, dia tidak masuk lagi ya ? Uzumaki, kamu temannya kan ? nanti pulang sekolah ke ruang guru, bapak ingin membicarakan masalah Haruno " ujar _bapak _guru tersebut.

"... Baik " jawabnya singkat.

" sigh " sang guru hanya mendesah.

Sakura Haruno, seorang perempuan cantik bahkan bisa dibilang yang tercantik disekolahnya itu, tidak masuk sekolah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Sejak itu pula tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya, _kecuali _satu orang... _Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

" Jadi Uzumaki... banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa kaulah satu satunya orang disekolah ini yang pernah melihat Haruno selama tiga bulan terakhir " ujar sang guru dengan nada mengintimidasi, tapi orang yang diintimidasi tidak bergeming sedikit pun, ia hanya diam.

"..."

"... ok, _To the point _saja lah ya. Saya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura, karena disaat ia menghilang _That Man dissapear too." _Kali ini ia berharap Naruto terpancing

' BRAKK ' benar, Naruto terpancing, tapi bukannya menjelaskan masalah Sakura ia menggebrak meja dan keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah menyeramkan.

" itu salahmu sendiri ! kau yang memancingnya " ujar salah satu guru perempuan disana

" sigh "

" benar, pak Kakashi kau itu seperti ingin membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur "

Guru yang diketahui bernama Kakashi itu mendesah.

" hmmm, tiga bulan yang lalu kita kehilangan tiga murid terbaik yang kita miliki, salah satunya adalah Naruto Uzumaki

**Kakashi POV**

Aku heran kenapa anak itu bisa berubah. Haha... padahal baru tiga bulan tapi aku merasa seperti sudah tiga tahun tidak melihat Naruto Uzumaki ; sang ketua osis yang terkenal Periang dan Selalu tersenyum, tapi sejak gadis itu menghilang ia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi, dia sudah seperti orang lain... Aku selalu bertanya tanya pada diriku sendiri ' Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? '

**Kakashi POV Off**

* * *

" psst.. apa kau tahu ? "

" ya gosip tentang ketua osis yang menyembunyikan laki laki di Apartemennya kan ? "

" psst... AH ! ada ketua osis ayo pergi "

" cih, segerombolan ikan teri lagi " batin orang yang dibicarakan oleh cewek cewek *yang disebutnya ikan teri* Ketua Osis.

" sabar ya, Ino "

" Hinata... "

Cewek yang dipanggil Hinata adalah teman Ino, ketua OSIS Suna Academy.

sekolah tempat Uzumaki dan Ino bersekolah ini beda lho, tempat Uzumaki bersekolah bernama Konoha Academy

Konoha academy dan Suna Academy ini sudah bersaing sejak dahulu kala untuk mendapat gelar sekolah termewah dijepang, bahkan didalam sekolah itu ada mall dan hotel (-_-)

* * *

Back to topic

" hei, Ino-chan "

" hm ? "

"apa benar kalau kau menyembunyikan laki laki di apartemenmu"

"..." Ino hanya diam, ia berpikir haruskah dia berbohong ?

" ... Ikutlah ke Apartemenku " jawabnya

" heee ? Arigatou Ino-chan " Hinata tersenyum senang

**AT INO APARTEMEN**

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa apa melihat apa yang kini didepannya. Ia berpikir ia melihat Mumi...

" I...Ino ch-chan "

" hm, seperti yang kau lihat memang benar ada laki laki yang kusembunyikan, ia sedang dalam pengobatan, ia telah meminum racum yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh organ dalam manusia biasa dalam sekejab mata. Apa sekarang kau takut padaku Hinata ?"

" Ti..tidak kok " ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum pahit

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Aku heran apa kurangnya diriku dan kelebihan pria itu, padahal aku tahu Sakura selalu menyukainya meski mereka selalu saja bertengkar. Aku membohongi diri sendiri, aku selalu membohongi diriku sendiri dengan bilang bahwa suatu saat mungkin Sakura akan menyukaiku. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah dihadapkan bengan kenyataan bahwa... ia benar benar menyukai pria itu..

" Ah ! Naruto ~~~ ! " dia datang.

" Maaf lama nunggu ya ? " dia meminta maaf padaku, sikapnya yang seperti ini... yang selalu baik padaku, seolah olah memberiku harapan bahwa suatu hari ia akan benar benar menyukaiku, dan hanya aku.

"tidak kok, " timpalku sembari menunjukkan senyumku pada gadis cantik berambut pink dan bermata emerald ini.

" hei.. sampai kapan kau akan mencarinya ? tidak bisakah kau menyerah saja dan mulai melihatku sebagai laki laki, Sakura... " tanpa sadar aku mulai maju dan tinggal satu cm lagi dari mulutnya.. untungnya jalan sedang sepi malam itu

' PLAK ! ' ia menamparku. Kurasa aku hanya bisa menyerah mendapatkan cintanya dan kupikir aku juga sudah kelewatan.

**Naruto POV off**

Sebenarnya Sakura menghilang semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu itu menjadi _yankee _untuk menemukan tunangannya yang juga hilang 3 bulan yang lalu dari rumah sakit.

**Sakura POV**

Kenapa ? kenapa harus seperti ini... aku mencintai Naruto tapi rasa cintaku itu adalah rasa cinta dari seorang kakak pada adiknya...

**Sakura POV Off**

* * *

Tiba tiba ada sekelompok yankee yang melihat Sakura menangis dan berpikir bahwa ini adalah sebuah kesempatan untuk 'menghabisi' Sakura.

" Sakura, the Devil Princess, kami menantangmu " tantangnya dengan senyuman yang tersungging penuh kebanggaan diwajahnya

" ayo pergi ! akan ada perkelahian disini, sayang " kelihatannya orang orang yang ada disekitar mereka menyadari apa yang akan terjadi dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu.

" ayo pergi ! akan ada perkelahian disini, sayang " kelihatannya orang orang yang ada disekitar mereka menyadari apa yang akan terjadi dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu.

" What do you want ? " tiba tiba mereka bergidik ngeri, senyum penuh kebanggaan yang tadi terdungging diwajah mereka tiba tiba berubah..

Yaah siapa suruh mengganggu Sakura yang sedang bad mood. Tidak sampai setengah jam, Sakura yang sendirian Vs Yankee Group yang jumlahnya lebih dari lima puluh orang sudah mengeluarkan hasil. Sakura memberi mereka tiket luburan kerumah sakit !

THE NEXT DAY

Suasana hitam menyelimuti kediaman pemilik perusahaan Raksasa Aerial, semua orang yang ada di mansion berkerumun untuk melihat satu hal, Koran.

" Ah,dia melakukannya lagi, nona kita itu " ujar seorang pria yang kelihatannya berprofesi sebagai sopir

" Hm HM ! " semuanya kelabakan kesana kemari sambil ketakutan melihat bahwa orang yang muncul ternyata adalah Pemilik Mansion, Bos mereka...

~~~~~ TBC ~~~~~


End file.
